Twilight Switched
by ExB4EVR
Summary: Of course we all fell in love with the basic love story, but what happens when Bella is the vampire and edward is the human! Will love be found so easily? Or will these 2 luvers find out they need to stay apart? REAGULAR PAIRINGS! ExB! FIXED THE PROBLEM!
1. Moving AGAIN

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hello I am the new owner of all things TWILIGHT *evil laughter*!**

**Alice: clears throat**

**Edward: No that would be Stephanie who owns us all**

**Me: WHAT! Fine! Stephanie Meyers owns everything you recognize from Twilight *sigh***

**The voice of twilight: Don't worry dear you can own Edward!**

**Edward: growls **

**Me: REALLY!!!! *squeaks with joy***

**The voice of twilight: HA! NO!!! He is STEPHANIES!**

**Me: (sobbing) FINE!! *runs away crying tearless sobs* (YEAH I'm a vampire!)**

Chapter 1: Moving AGAIN

BPOV

I drove my lime green Porsche 911 turbo at an alarming speed to my "new" house. Truth is, I've moved to this house twice before. Let me clear things up for you, I just moved back to Forks, Washington. It really is one of my favorite places to live. Never sunny it's almost like I'm normal!

I sped to the front door after making sure there was no people to witnesses my inhuman behavior. I had to be patient unlocking the door though because if I wasn't absolutely careful I would end up bending the key. I was unnaturally excited about being back in this dreary town. I just couldn't get rid of the feeling that something good was going to happen soon.

Zipping upstairs I had all my stuff unpacked in a matter of minutes. That's saying something considering the fact that my closet was HUGE and crammed full of clothes. From the little I remember of my human life I know that I used to hate shopping but apparently being immortal gives you A LOT of free time, and what better way to waste some hours then by shopping! I'm not rich but all I have to do is give them a little push in their mind telling them to let me take all the stuff for free. Yeah, that's my vampiric ability- I can have conversations with people in their thoughts and if I tell people in their minds something in my "persuasive" way they just HAVE to automatically do it.

I glanced at the clock. It read 4:40. I sighed not being able to sleep can make your nights awfully boring. I was pretty much used to it by now though. A 113 year old vampire like me is just about used to the idea of not sleeping.

I saw that the time wouldn't seem to go any faster so I decided to go hunting. I lightly sprang out my window and landed soundlessly on my feet. In the same instant I flew into the deep, thick , solid green trees that surrounded my modest white house. I let my mind wonder and inhaled deeply through my nose. With a quick probe of my mind I found no humans were ANYWHERE near the thick brush I had stopped at, good. I did, however smell a heard of deer lapping the soft river water. They didn't smell particularly appealing but I was more then used to this less than satisfactory animal diet. I'd never even tasted human blood, well maybe in my human time of course but I wouldn't know. I stifled a sigh as I raced off in the direction of the slightly tasty smelling deer. As I pranced on the largest deer, which had no last thoughts because of its in superior senses I thought back to how I had died.

I don't remember much, just the fact that I was murdered by a man named J- something. At first it was very frustrating that I couldn't get revenge on J- but I realize now that I never could have killed anyone, even if that someone had killed me. I can't remember ANY sights or images from my past human years either just some slight blurry sound. Ok just ONE blurry sound; a scream "J-! " I'm sure that was my almost death scream. Who changed me? Only my creator knows that. When I awoke from the searing agony of the burning I found the irresistible scolding in my throat nearly unmanageable. I'd woken up in the woods and not having one thought of how non-normal my speed and strength was tumbled on the unlucky jaguar that happened to be roaming around. I'd changed my diet because just because I didn't remember anything doesn't mean I didn't have the impulse to know stealing a human's life was repulsive. I haven't been alone for ALL my years though, I once found the Denali clan. They shared my diet and some of my interests and they were the ones who taught me the most important things about my vampire life. I would have stayed with them gladly, but I knew for some strange reason that I needed to go my own way. I don't regret my decision; this is the place I'm meant to be I just know it.

After draining my powerless deer I sprinted back to my house. The free feeling of unrelenting wind in my face and hair ended to quickly as I nimbly slid back through my window using no effort whatsoever. I grudgingly glanced at my clock and like I feared I had only been hunting for 10 minutes. I growled no one could possibly hear but me so it didn't matter. The clock read 4:55. Might as well get ready right? I got into the freezing shower that still felt like warm silk to my skin. Closing my eyes I got enveloped in the thought of starting Forks High School, where the entire student body AND teachers were bound to be staring at me and passing gossip constantly. Oh, so predictable teens! I let a hiss pass through my lips as the burning embers of the water that would now be too much for a human to stand without baking, patter my back into an almost warm temperature.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Wucha think?! Good? AWSUM? Bad? Terrible? ** 

**If**

**You**

**Have **

**A**

**Vampire**

**Human**

**Or**

**Half Human**

**-**

**Half Vampire**

**Heart**

**You**

**Will**

**Please **

*****

**Please**

*****

**PUHH-LEASEEE **

**Click**

**This**

**Button**



**V **


	2. Starting a new life

**Hey I'm SO SO SO sorry for before when my story got messed up! I've fixed it, as you can see this is my first fanfic…. Almost, but I still don't exactly know how everything works! ****J****! Last chapter to short? Yeah I think so, so I'm going to try and make this one longer ****J**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey voice of twilight!**

**The voice of Twilight: *sigh* Yes?**

**Me: I DEMAND to own twilight!**

**Jasper: GRRRR!**

**Me:!!! Are you keeping Jasper prisoner?!!!**

**The voice of twilight: YES! And you do NOT own TWILIGHT! Stephanie Meyers own EVERYTHING twilight!!!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! …………. Well yeah :(**

Chapter 2: Starting

EPOV

I STARED AT THE WALL OF THE PLANE FIXEDLY. As if glaring at it hard enough would burn through the wall and bring me back to the life I'd loved. Was I angry? I guess I was in a way but how could I possibly be angry with my beloved, dead parents?

_*Flashback*_

_The T.V flashed with battle scenes as I trudged downstairs. I opened the fridge door and a familiar chill escaped the inside of the fridge. I took out the orange juice and let the last of the condense slosh into a clear cup. _

_Shaking my head into the cup as I grabbed the remote to change the channel to a more serene view. I wiped away the access orange juice on my upper lip with the back of my hand. It was odd how my parents weren't home. _

_They were always trying to be more responsible then reasonable. The time was 2:20 AM. They had said they'd be home by 11:00 at the latest. _

_I was worried but trying to think positive that maybe they had taken my advice and decided to have a good time tonight. I was still couldn't help but worry. I stretched across the navy blue futon located in front of the T.V. _

_With a few last thoughts to calm the wild possibilities of where my parents could be I drifted into unconsciousness._

_I was startled awake, however, by a loud ringing that could only be distinguished as the phone._

_RING! RING!_

_RING! RING!_

_**_

_I could no longer take the madding noise so I bustled up from my comfortable position and answered the phone. "Yellow?" I said in a tired tone._

"_I called to tell you that there has been a bus accident and your parent, Charlie and Renée, have passed away on this….. bus." replied a depressed, gruff voice on the other end. _

_The phone just slid through my fingers and hit the floor. I stayed frozen._

_*End Flashback*_

No, I was only angry if anything because I had to go live with some foster parents who already had two foster kids. I had no idea if they were kind or strict or what! I was angry that I had to leave the only place I had ever called home.

Worse that the place I had given everything up to go to was none other than Forks, Washington. Who had ever even HEARD of that place!

Of course I'd done some research and the only things anyone had bother to post on their official site was ; Its always cold and rainy, green vegetation though is never out of reach. _MY _name was also posted for a new citizen. Must be some exciting news for them!

Wonderful! Just what I needed freezing weather 24/7. It would be a big and not so great change from living in Phoenix, Arizona, which was my favorite place in the UNIVERSIE! No sarcasm!

I was sadder though. I was a man though and men didn't cry.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a beep followed by the flight instructor's voice. "We will be landing momentarily, please turn off all electronics and keep your seat belts fastened."

I sighed; I didn't need to do anything. I was ready for landing in one way but was I ready to face my new ……family ……yet? Was I even ready to CALL them my family?

I didn't get another chance to think about it because the plane bumped down on the ground and before I knew it we had reached our final stop.

Reaching up I grabbed my few bags from the overhead compartment. In the back of the plane it took a while to reach the front. I still kept trying not to think.

I finally was allowed my chance to step of the plane, so I did. I immediately was confronted with four faces that I knew were to be my family. **( A/N: No the Cullens are not vampires)**

I strode up to them slightly embarrassed about my tripping on the way there. "HI!!! I'm Alice!" she was small and pixie like with pointy black hair that stuck out at different angles. Not only that but she was practically bouncing up and down, she was also smiling.

I liked her already, she seemed so energetic. "And I'm Emmett BRO!" He looked intimidating with his huge muscles but any tension was erased as a huge goofy smile spread across his face. I could already see him as annoying older brother.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my lovely wife Esme." Carlisle's face was unbelievably compassionate and Esme looked well, Motherly!

I could definitely accept these people as my family "I'm Edward, but I guess you already knew that." I stated with a smile. "Yeah, welcome to the family Eddie!" I laughed at the nickname. "Thanks for having me." I was answered with a few no problems from them as I shook their hands. "Nice meeting you." With that we evacuated to the car.

**

The car ride consisted of easy going conversations and laughs.

**

When we reached the house I go out of the car and before I could yawn and stretch my jaw dropped. A beautiful huge house stood in front of me. **(A/N: I hope you know what the house looks like kuz I'm not explaining.) **

"Your house is amazing!" I complimented Esme. "_Our_ house is isn't it?" She answered. I smiled as I realized this was now my life. A twinge of sadness reminded me of my life before but I pushed the thoughts aside as I decided I wouldn't dwell on what had happened and would move on.

When I finished unpacking all my stuff which didn't take remarkably long I slipped into bed and tried to fall asleep quickly so I wouldn't think about how terrible tomorrows first day of school would be, me being famous to them for now as I was.

I wondered if any other new student could take some of the gossip instead. That didn't seem likely because I bet I would have heard a LITTLE something about another new resident in this tiny town after all.

With one last sigh I let my mind wonder into sleep.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**You know how I LOVE any reviews!!!!**

**PUHHH-LLLLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Jasper and Rosalie will be in the story do not fret!! So if you have any questions….. REVIEW & ask away! ****:D**


	3. Failed Ability

**Yo! Thxs for all the reviews! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I have come to save jasper!**

**Alice: Me2!**

**The voice of Twilight: You have no right to steal Jasper back! **

**Me: Oh, yeah what are these *Holds up papers to the rights of owning Twilight***

**The voice of Twilight: Those are FAKE *crosses arms***

**Me: I no *looks so sad***

**The voice of twilight: ExB4EVR does NOT own Twilight so HA!**

Chapter 3: Failed Ability

BPOV

Time for school FINALLY. I'd gotten ready for school so dramatically fast that all I could do was wait very impatiently for 7:30 to arrive. I hoped in my more conspicuous car, a Volvo, and sped up top speed down the roads.

Forks high School was a poor excuse for a high school in my eyes. I wasn't surprised by its tininess. Not one thing seemed to have changed since the last time I'd been here. I guess the signs and paint were more chipped and rusty but other than that everything looked the same.

Then again the people here were different now. I stepped out of my car and immediately rolled my eyes. Everyone had stopped dead in their tracks, mouths hanging open. I had to resist the urge to tell them in their heads to stop staring.

Like I had expected no one turned their heads away when I started walking. I let myself into the office, glad to escape the stare fest. I was shy, so attention went unwanted for me.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan, a new student." A frail lady with red hair sat behind the desk. "Oh, I'm Mrs. Cope, I wasn't aware we were gaining _two_ new students today."

I wasn't particularly amazed. I'd lived here before and new additions to this small faculty were news. So two new people in ONE day was something.

"You mean I'm not the only new person." I said half feigning shock. "No," she said with a smile, perfectly fooled by my mask, "Edward Cullen will be joining us today as well." "Sweet, so ummmm do I have like a-"she cut me off with a blush and said "yes, yes I'm dragging on, here is a schedule and a map of the school." "Thank you." I responded with a warm smile, careful as always not to frighten them with my teeth.

I retreated from the desk, sighing as I made my way out the door. Just as I'd expected; everyone that had seen me before now seemed to be standing there with more friends waiting expectantly. As I emerged people pointed excitedly and whispered.

I still heard what they were saying because of my sensitive hearing. Their boring but natural conversations varied in words like I _told _you she was beautiful to who is that chick. UGH, teens.

Even though the bell hadn't rung yet I walked toward my first class, still feeling everyone's stares boring into my back, and still hearing their "whispers".

Quite suddenly all the people stopped talking. I turned, rather slowly for me, to see what had caused the infatuations over me to stop. A boy with reddish brown hair had just stepped out of a rusting truck.

Then _I _was the one who wanted to stop and gossip to a friend over a guy. He looked like an angel! His emerald green eyes met my topaz ones. I looked down and would have blushed if I could.

When I looked up again the boy seemed confused. He clearly didn't know where to go and it almost seemed like all those people staring at him were making him uncomfortable.

I had gained some of my unneeded watchers back.

I decided I could help this cute guy out. In his mind I pushed the message _"The office to my right is where I need to go."_ As I pushed "his" thoughts to him I was stopped right outside of his head. I pushed the message harder concentrating.

Some vampires I knew had tried to block their minds from my ability, it would only work for seconds even if I _wasn't _concentrating, and they would need to be immensely focused.

This human however was evading me using no apparent effort. His mind was surrounded by a solid wall of unbreakable blackness. I gaped; I wasn't losing my ability was I?

To make sure I was still strong I pushed the urge to fall over into the nearest humans head. Without the slightest hesitation the nearest human fell right over. I guess that girls name was Jessica because after she fell over I heard; "Jessica!" and then an outburst of giggles.

I watched the boy as he figured out where the office was. Bewildered I turned back around and took off again just as the bell rang. _This is going to be an interesting day. _I thought as I walked in the door of my first lesson.

**EPOV**

I jumped out of bed as my obnoxiously loud alarm went off. After pressing the alarm off button I grabbed some random clothes and walked across the hall way to my bathroom.

When I was done showering I quickly slipped on my clothes and made my way downstairs to the food I wanted so badly.

A wonderful aroma was filling the kitchen. "Whatcha making mom?" I wondered. "Blueberry pancakes" she stated with a proud smile.

"Smells good." I answered idly as I stared curiously at two new arrivals I had never seen before. "Oh, sorry Edward this is Jasper" Alice answered my curious look. She watched the man with loving eyes. He was tall and had blonde hair. "Hey, she's right I am Jasper"

"I bet, and I'm Edward." I said with a small smile. "You are?" I questioned the beautiful, but not my type golden blonde beside Emmett. "Rosalie" she said confidently. I wondered if she was as full of it as she seemed. She answered my question when I caught her admiring her reflection in a rather shiny spoon.

"She's my girlfriend!" Emmett stated the obvious, seeing as she was sitting on his lap playing with his hair. "That's nice Emmey Bear" I said mockingly. He blushed slightly, as everyone else laughed. "That is NOT my name." that just made every one laugh harder.

I took my seat at the table and whole heartedly thanked Esme for the pancakes. "We got to go bro."

"Right coming!" I called in the general direction of the door as I dropped my plate into the sink. Rushing out the door I squashed into the seat of my new truck my parents bought me. I went off behind my brother's car.

I got out of my car and wondered what I was going to do next. Glancing around I had to stop my jaw from dropping. I'd just met the most gorgeous pair of topaz eyes. When I looked past that I saw a angelic figure accompanied the eyes. She looked away and I did to.

That's when I felt a strange prick in my head as if someone was trying to pry on my thoughts. It seemed silly, but the feeling was getting unnaturally to real. I shied away from it and then, just like that the feeling was gone.

I heard "Jessica!" and some rather loud giggling. Glancing over I saw that someone had fallen over. The office! I walked over to it knowing now that I needed my schedule.

As I opened the door I thought back to the oddly beautiful girl, what a day this was already!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Reviews will make a happy author!**

**Happy author will make more chapters**

**More chapters will make happy readers**

**Happy readers will make happy author**

**So PLEASE review!**

**:D **


End file.
